Last Action Hero/Episode Summary
We see Arthur wake up again after the kidnapping attempt on Holden. Arthur is at the machine when Willa finds him. He says he needs to see Holden. Jeff and Holden drive, and Jeff tells him they can’t go to a hospital, but he’ll try to take care of him. When he goes to a drug store to get the stuff to fix Holden, the action-movie-obsessed store clerk tries to hold him there by gunpoint. After some reasoning, she agrees to help him. We get a glimpse of Ian getting ready for whatever slimey day he’s planning. Jump to Luke and Diane mildly arguing at breakfast when Ian comes it, then kisses Diane on the cheek. It seems he was getting ready for the day at the Matthews household. Diane tells him not to wear Tom’s aftershave, because he thought would be fine to use it. Ew! How awkward. When Diane leaves the room, Luke asks if this is going to be a regular occurrence. Apparently, it’s been a regular occurrence after Luke went to college, to which Luke stops him from explaining further. But when Ian offers a job to Luke at Helping Hands, he finally agrees. Noooooooo!!!! Yellow Jacket Man and Tess are on the phone with each other, figuring out where YJM can find Holden, knowing that he’s injured and didn’t go to a hospital, while Tess is on her way back to Fort Reed in case he makes it back home. While Jeff and the clerk are trying to figure out how to take the bullet out, we’re shown a flashback of Holden in The Realm with Willa. He meets Arthur for the first time, who says he’s been waiting to meet him. Arthur explains that it’s up to Holden to get himself back home, but The Realm may not be done with him yet. Arthur explains his life purpose of saving humankind, and with Holden’s help, they may be able to prevent a catastrophe. In the present, Arthur tells Willa he needs Holden to go back and finish the job, which has to do with Frost sending people to The Realm and being very close. To what, that hasn’t been explained yet. Willa confronts Arthur about her mother, Celeste, and Frost. Arthur reveals that it was Frost who hooked Celeste up to the machine and it killed her. Frost never came by or asked to see Willa. Jess and the clerk/pharmacist are extracting the bullet in dramatic fashion while we get another flashback to see Arthur trying to teach Holden how to use his abilitiy. His flashback is affecting the building Jeff and the pharmacist are in – electrcity going in and out, the building itself shaking. But as he’s able to achieve success with his ability in The Realm, Jeff is able to extract the bullet. Holden is facing a scary threat in The Realm. But in the real world, Jeff and the now-introduced Lydia have successfully cleaned up Holden’s wound. Ian is still at the house with Diane. In casual conversation, she mentions that Tom is hanging out with Jeff now, which Ian seems interested in finding more about. He thinks that Jeff could probably benefit from joining one of his discussion groups, especially after the loss of his brother, Kevin. Meanwhile, Lydia and Jeff are chumming it with action movie talk while Holden is still unconscious, but certainly awake reliving his Realm experience, where Arthur tells him that he’s “the One,” whatever that means. But Holden knows he has to work through this to get back home. Luke, who’s now at Helping Hands, finds out about the support group, Hollow Sky, which a volunteer explains is supposed to help people who have lost loved ones. The volunteer gives him a pin that’s apparently a logo for Hollow Sky. Jeff and Lydia have a little heart-to-heart, and he reveals the loss of his brother, and now his need to protect Holden. YJM is at the door of the pharmacy (Lydia closed it to help out Jeff and Holden), and when Lydia tells him it’s closed, he notices the lights going in and out and the blood on her jacket. He obliges and leaves, making plans to smoke them out of the store. Lydia warns Jeff, who tries to wake up Holden. Luke is at a cafe and takes a picture of the pin to forward to Willa, when Tess is suddenly behind him, mentioning the pin. She tries to make a connection with him, buying his drink. YJM and his partner make it in and there’s a shootout with Jeff. Lydia is supposed to keep watch over Holden, but decides to try to help. Holden finally wakes up after a peak moment in his memories. There’s smoke in the room. Meanwhile, Lydia saves Jeff’s life when YJM’s partner tries to shoot him. Luke and Tess are making conversation and she offers to help him find a job. She gets a text message that eludes to Holden being captured. She gives Luke her number and leaves. He seems confused. When Holden leaves the room and goes outside, he’s hit with a tranq and falls unconscious at YJM’s feet. Category:Episode Summaries